Les sorciers font du ski
by Xinmara
Summary: Quand Hermione décide de trainer les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sur les pistes de ski, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que tout se passe bien. OS, Dramione et autres couples.


**Hello!**

 **Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je sais, alors je vous met cet OS pour vous faire patienter. Je l'ai écrit sur un délire pendant que j'étais malade, ce qui explique surement le trop plein de guimauve et de bordel.**

 **A bientôt sur La Sélection!**

* * *

" Non mais si je tourne je vais tomber là!"

Hermione soupira. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle essayait de convaincre Drago de faire un simple virage pour descendre. Peine perdue.

" Non mais à cet endroit là, la neige est glacée, je vais tomber!"

Et comment était elle passée, elle? En tournant à cet endroit, bien évidemment.

J'imagine que vous ne devez pas comprendre grand chose, donc je vais vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

Pour les vacances, l'oncle et la tante d'Hermione lui avait prêté leur gigantesque chalet – pour 16 personnes- pour qu'elle puisse inviter des amis.

Après une longue discussion, ils réussirent à la convaincre, et elle décida donc d'inviter ses amis... Sorciers. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna – Neville n'ayant pas pu venir- débarquèrent donc par Portoloin au beau milieu des Alpes. Mais également, chose plus surprenante, Blaise, Pansy et Drago.

On va faire une petite pause, que je vous explique comment nos Serpentard préférés ont réussit à se faire inviter par une Griffondor, ex-ennemie de surcroit.

Après la grande bataille, tout le monde souhaitait oublier les anciennes rancoeurs, et toutes les maisons se rapprochèrent. Bon, vous me direz, dans le cas du Trio d'Or et de nos Serpentard, c'était un peu plus compliqué, puisqu'il n'y avait pas que la haine due à leurs maisons respectives entre eux, mais bel et bien une mésentente viscérale entre les deux groupes.

Mais un jour, surprise! Le matin, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, alors que la moitié des élèves étaient encore dans un état comateux du à leurs sorties trop rapides du lit, Blaise et Luna s'embrassèrent avant d'aller manger tranquillement, en tête à tête.

Les deux groupes avaient alors été contraints d'apprendre à rester ensemble sans se lancer de sortilèges pour garder leurs amis. Et au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par se trouver des sujets d'entente. Le Quidditch, par exemple. Blaise, Drago, Ron, Harry et Ginny était intarissable sur le sujet. Ginny et Pansy parlaient mode, et, grace à Hermione, Pansy avait entendu parler de la mode moldue. Au grand désarroi de son portemonnaie. Hermione discutait avec tout le monde, sans pour autant avoir de passion à partager.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de les inviter, pour leur faire découvrir et la culture française, et les pistes de ski.

Bien sur, elle avait eu peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas, mais tous furent enthousiasmés à cette idée.

Hermione avait donc fait une liste des choses à prendre dans les valises – Pansy c'était occupé des combinaisons- et après avoir pris un Portoloin, ils se retrouvèrent devant le chalet.

Autant les deux Weasley et Harry était impressionnés par sa taille, autant les sangs-purs restèrent de marbre. Quant à Luna, elle s'émerveillait devant les flocons qui tombaient. D'après elle, c'était un bon signe, puisque les Joncheruines craignaient la neige.

Tous le monde commença donc à s'installer. Les filles décidèrent de prendre la chambre de trois et de laisser les trois chambres de deux à Blaise et Luna, Harry et Ron et Drago, qui insistait pour avoir un lit double, puisque celon lui, les lits simples étaient "trop petit pour un Malefoy". Les autres acceptèrent en lui signalant qu'effectivement, son ego était tellement démesuré qu'il avait bien besoin d'un lit double. Drago haussa les épaules, trop heureux d'avoir ce qu'il voulait pour râler.

Le matériel de ski fut laissé dans le garage, où il y avait des reposoirs exprès pour les skis et les batons. Ron fit d'ailleurs remarquer à quel point les moldus sont ingénieux. Les Serpentard furent obligés de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, soit de bonne volonté, soit pour ne pas dormir dehors.

Etant arrivés en fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de n'aller skier que le lendemain, et de profiter de la soirée pour faire les courses, histoire d'avoir de quoi manger.

Hermione, Blaise et Drago se potèrent volontaires pour descendre au village.

Et ce fut le début des ennuis.

Parce que deux sangs-purs quasiment perdus dans un village moldu, alors qu'un seul des deux parle un minimum le français, c'est comique à voir.

Mais pour Hermione, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Car nos deux garçons, en plus de poser des questions sur tous ce qu'ils voyaient, c'est à dire, dans l'ordre, une luge, un restaurant de raclette, une baguette (de pain, bien entendu), des voitures, un masque à ski; se moquait également de la "mode moldue". Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Pansy ne leur avait pas dit à quoi ressemblait une combinaison de ski.

Heureusement qu'ils parlaient anglais et que personne ne comprenait.

Le pire fut quand ils proposèrent à Hermione de payer, et qu'ils sortirent des Gallions de leur poche.

Elle dut expliquer à la caissière qu'ils étaient étrangers quand elle demanda l'origine des pièces.

Mais au final, tout se passa bien, et ils purent rentrer les bras chargés de victuailles.

Pendant tout le repas, Drago et Blaise racontèrent leur incroyable aventure à Ron et Luna, qui trouvaient qu'ils avaient vraiment été forts, de se rendre au milieu des moldus sans s'être fait découvrir.

Et une fois qu'ils eurent finis de raconter, Hermione en profita pour demander qui avait déjà fais du ski. Parce que oui, si elle voulait faire le programme de demain, elle devait savoir quelles pistes ils pouvaient prendre.

Sans surprise, Luna, Ginny et Ron répondirent qu'ils n'en avait jamais fait. Harry en avait fait il y a longtemps, mais avec les vieilles affaires de Dudley qui était abimés et trois fois trop grande pour lui; et les Serpentard en avait "évidemment fait", mais version sorcière. Hermione déduisit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de combinaisons dans la version sorcière. Drago précisa quand même que cela faisait " très longtemps" qu'il n'en avait pas fait, sous le regard moqueur de Pansy.

A la fin du repas, Hermione déclara qu'il fallait absolument boire une tisane devant la cheminée. Les garçons allumèrent donc le feu pendant que les filles faisaient chauffer l'eau. Peu convaincues au début, Pansy et Ginny finirent par se laisser tenter. Seules les filles prirent une tisane, les garçons disant que c'était " un truc de vieux de toute façon". Blaise finit quand même par rejoindre ses amies féminines dès que l'odeur de la verveine commença à se répandre dans la pièce. Drago l'appela "Papi" le reste de la soirée, amusant Ron qui s'amusait à parler comme un vieillard en imitant Blaise. Seul le sourire de Luna convainquit Blaise de ne pas leur lancer un Impardonnable.

Ils firent ensuite un scrabble – où Hermione les écrasa, bien évidemment- avant d'aller se coucher.

L'air de la montagne aidant, chacun dormit comme un Ron Weasley fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil aux alentours de neuf heures – parce que bon, ski ou pas, les vacances c'est les vacances- et un bon petit déjeuner à base de chocolats chauds et de tartines au beurre, nos sorciers préférés partirent sur les pistes. Ils se sindèrent en deux groupes: Harry, Blaise, Drago et Pansy – ceux qui savaient à peu près skier- partirent faire une piste bleue tandis que Ron, Ginny et Luna partirent avec Hermione pour apprendre à skier sur la piste verte qui passait devant la maison, qui répondait au nom de "L'écureuil".

Les filles, surtout Ginny, comprirent assez vite comment ça fonctionnait, mais Ron était un peu plus maladroit. Au bout de deux heures et cinq chutes, les deux groupes se rejoignirent en bas d'un télésiège menant sur le haut de la station.

Devant l'insistance des garçons, le groupe se dirigea vers une piste noire.

Après deux télésièges et un téléski, ils se retrouvèrent en haut de "l'épervier". Une piste pentue et remplie de bosses. Et la neige était également un peu plus dure que sur les pistes du bas de la station.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Drago s'époumonait, Hermione soupirait et le reste du groupe rigolait.

Maintenant que nous avons rejoint le début de notre histoire, je vous propose de continuer.

" -Mais non Drago, je suis bien passée moi!

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil!

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est pas pareil?

-Parce que!

-Bon écoute Drago, je vais descendre la piste rapidement et je reviens t'aider, d'accord?

-Non! Ne me laisse pas tout seul!

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, il y a le reste du groupe qui t'attend.

-Ouais ben je préfèrerait qu'ils soient pas là!"

Au même moment Harry sortait son portable pour commencer à le filmer. En le voyant, Drago lui tira la langue de la manière la plus puérile qu'il soit.

"- Bon Hermione, laisse moi faire, sinon tu peux être sur qu'il sera encore là à la nuit tombée.

-Tu es sure Pansy?

-Mais oui! Part devant avec tout le monde, je me charge de lui.

-Lui il a un prénom!

-Ta gueule Drac!"

Le petit groupe descendit donc prudemment, et il n'y eu qu'une seule chute, causé par la course entre Blaise et Ron pour savoir qui arriverai le plus vite en bas. Maintenant, ils discutaient pour savoir qui avait gagné: Ron, qui était arrivé premier mais sur le ventre et avec un seul ski, ou Blaise, arrivé deuxième mais entier?

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy arriva, suivie d'un Drago encore plus pâle que d'habitude qui marmonnait " J'ai réussit, j'ai réussit..." tandis que les autres l'applaudissaient.

Comme on approchait déjà de quinze heure, le petit groupe rentra au chalet pour manger. Et pour certains, se remettre de leurs émotions fortes.

Après avoir trinqués à leurs premières descentes, Hermione amena à table le plat qu'elle avait préparé: salade et tourtons – aux pommes de terre et au reblochon-, un plat tipique de la vallée d'à coté. Le plat rencontra un énorme succès, surtout auprès de Ron. Hermione s'en sentie flattée, car pour elle rien n'était comparable à la cuisine de Molly.

Après une tisane ou un chocolat chaud, Blaise, Luna, Harry et Ginny repartirent skier tandis que Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Drago restèrent au chalet faire des jeux de société.

Drago et Pansy gagnèrent au quiem's mais Ron et Hermione les explosèrent à la belotte.

Ils allaient se départager avec un poker quand le reste du groupe rentra.

Tous allèrent donc prendre une douche, avant de redescendre manger.

Chacun fut interloquer devant le plat qu'avait ramené Hermione: une fondue savoyarde.

Elle expliqua la manière dont cela se mangeait, puis expliqua que tout les dix croutons tombés dans le plat, on avait un gage.

C'est ainsi que Ginny se retrouva à faire trois fois le tour de la table à cloche pied, que Blaise dut imiter Drago, que Harry dut réciter Le Corbeau et le Renard – Hermione avait choisit le gage-, que Ron du chanter "Weasley est notre Roi" version Serpentard, que Hermione dut chanter Petit papa Noël. Pansy n'ayant encore jamais perdu, il fut décidé que c'est elle qui choisirait le dernier gage.

Au grand malheur de Drago et au grand bonheur de Luna.

Le lendemain matin, c'est donc déguisés en licornes, rose pour Drago et bleue pour Luna, que nos deux sorcier dévallèrent les pistes.

Drago ayant enfin avoué qu'il ne savait pas bien skier, puisqu'il n'en avait fait qu'à l'age de cinq ans, et encore, version sorcière; ils décidèrent de faire uniquement des pistes bleues, ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience du jour précédent. Même si Ron et Harry soutenaient qu'ils voulaient bien refaire une vidéo de Malefoy hurlant en anglais sur des moldus français, parce que c'était vraiment comique.

Décidant ne faire fi des moqueries, Drago partit devant, suivi de Blaise qui chantonnait le générique de My Little Pony pour le faire enrager.

Ils skièrent pendant cinq heures, durant lesquelles Drago et Luna se firent arreter plusieurs fois pour prendre des photos. Du coup, Drago frima toute la journée, argumentant qu'il était tellement beau que même déguisé en licorne rose, les filles voulaient absolument une photo de lui. Pansy lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de mecs qui lui avait demandé des photos, ce qui fit taire Drago et rigoler Ginny.

Ils rentrèrent au chalet pour manger un bout, puis Hermione déclara qu'elle allait les emmener faire de la luge. Pansy et Luna dirent qu'elles préféraient rester au calme cet après midi, et donc qu'elles restaient au chalet.

Le reste du groupe partit donc avec les trois luges: celle qui tournait sur elle même ( la favorite de Blaise et Ron), la pelle, et celle à deux ( mais où ils rentraient à trois ou quatre, sinon c'est pas drôle). Au bout de deux heures de gamelles en tout genre, il fut décider de faire une course par équipe de deux. Harry et Ginny se mirent évidemment ensemble, et Ron et Blaise se sautèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre avant de se ruer pour récupérer la luge qui tourne. Harry et Ginny ayant pris la pelle, il ne restait plus que Drago et Hermione avec la luge à deux.

La course démarra en trombe: Ginny et Harry, qui était allongés l'un sur l'autre, tombèrent au bout de deux mètres. Mais au lieu de s'arreter, ils continuèrent à rouler jusqu'en bas, quitte à se transformer en boule de neige. Pendant se temps, Hermione et Drago avaient pris un peu de retard sur Ron et Blaise qui s'aidait de leurs mains pour tourner plus vite.

Drago, qui était au fond de la luge, et qui avait donc les commandes, décida de rentrer directement dans la luge de ses adversaires pour les renverser, ce qui fit hurler Hermione.

Malheureusement pour notre blond, le choc ne fit que propulser leurs adversaires en avant.

Hermione, qui ralait à l'avant, fit un grand mouvement de bras pour essayer de s'emparer des commandes, ce qui déséquilibra la luge. Et ce fut la chute.

"- Tu nous as fait tomber!

-Tu es rentré dans Blaise et Ron!

-On a perdu à cause de toi!

-Tu es un vrai danger public!

-Moi?! C'est toi qui sais pas conduire !

-J'y arrive mieux que toi! Je peux te battre sur n'importe quel sport de neige!

-Ah ouais?!

-Ouais!

-Ben prends toi ça!"

Et Drago lança une boule de neige en plein sur la tête d'Hermione, qui hurla de froid avant de se jeter sur Drago pour le plaquer au sol.

Dès que ce fut le cas, elle entreprit de lui faire manger la neige – au sens litéral- tandis qu'il gigotait pour tenter de se libérer. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et il réussit à inverser leurs positions en moins de cinq minutes. Il se vengea donc en glissant de la neige dans le col d'Hermione, qui hurla de froid.

Leur dispute fut vite calmée par une boule de neige lancée par Ron et Blaise dans leur direction.

En hurlant un " Traitre!" à Blaise tandis que Hermione hurlait "Faux frère!" à Ron, Drago libéra Hermione pour qu'ils puissent riposter.

Harry et Ginny regardaient tranquillement la guerre qui faisait rage sous leurs yeux, quand les deux équipes essayèrent de leurs faire ralier leur camp. Drago réussit à acheter Ginny en promettant de payer le spa aux filles le lendemain, mais Harry fut contraint de rejoindre l'autre équipe sous les menaces de Ron qui incluaient de la neige dans son lit, ou un Diffindo et son matériel de Quidditch.

Les deux équipes commencèrent donc à s'organiser: Hermione et Ron de chaque coté commençaient à construire un mur de protection tandis que Ginny et Drago d'un coté, et Blaise et Harry de l'autre se relayaient pour bombarder l'autre camp et faire des réserves de munitions.

La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, et se solva par une attaque frontale menée par l'équipe de Ron, qui fut donc élu meilleur stratège par tout le monde, sauf par Drago qui boudait que de toute façon c'était de la triche et que c'était lui le meilleur, et patati et patata.

Puis, tiraillés par leurs estomacs, ils rentrèrent en courant.

Après une bonne raclette, Harry déclara qu'il fallait faire une soirée karaoké – pour changer du scrabble- et sortit un prototype de karaoké sorcier inventé par Georges. Avec de l'hydromel bien sûr. Car comme disait Blaise "On chante mieux une fois les 3g atteints. Surtout si le public l'es aussi".

Blaise et Drago durent chanter "I'm a Barbie Girl" d'Aqua, Pansy, Ginny et Hermione chantèrent "Who run the world" de Beyoncé ( ce qui fit soupirer les mecs), Luna et Blaise "Ti amo", Ron et Harry "My heart will go on" de Celine Dion, et ainsi de suite.

Aux environs de trois heures du mat', ils allèrent – enfin- se coucher, ivres morts et morts de rire.

Le lendemain matin – aux alentours de treize heure du matin, donc- catastrophe: il pleuvait comme pas permis. Impossible d'aller skier.

Les filles décidèrent donc de profiter du "cadeau" de Drago à Ginny, et descendirent immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner au Spa qui se situait deux rues plus bas dans le village.

Hermione fit donc une liste de choses à ne pas faire pour les garçon, puisqu'elle ne leur faisait qu'à moitié confiance. Harry lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient faire des jeux de société tranquillement dans le salon, et qu'elles pouvaient profiter de leur après-midi entre filles tranquillement. Le tout avec Drago qui souriait en frappant la main de Ron. Très bon signe.

Elle n'était qu'a moitié convaincue, mais Pansy était tellement surexcitée qu'Hermione se serait faite démembrée si elle n'était pas venue dans les dix secondes qui suivaient. Personne, pas même la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, ne peut se mettre en travers de Pansy et d'un spa.

Une fois arrivés au spa, elles constatèrent avec plaisir que la pluie avait chassé tous clients potentiels, et que par conséquence, elles étaient seules.

Drago avait eu la bonne idée de leur prendre le total des soins – pour les occuper plus longtemps?- ainsi que l'accès illimité au hamam.

Comme le premier soin ne débutait qu'une demi heure plus tard, elles décidèrent de commencer par le hamam. Elles se changèrent dans les vestiaires, et elles mirent leurs maillots de bain, puis enfilèrent le peignoir que le spa leurs offrait.

Dès qu'elles furent installées, Ginny lança le sujet de discution – ô combien original-: les garçons.

"- Dites moi Hermione et Pansy...

-Oui Gin'?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weaslette?

-Luna et moi nous sommes en couple, mais vous, vous en êtes où?"

Les deux brunes se regardèrent, lançant un regard perdue. Mais Pansy, en bonne Serpentard, savait se sortir de toutes les situations gênantes:

"- Personellement, je suis célibataire et fière de l'être, mais par contre, Hermione...

-Moi pareil Pansy!

-Oh oui, ce n'est pas de toi que je voulais parler.

-Pour quoi tu as dit "Hermione" alors?

-Parce que je voulais dire "Hermione intéresse beaucoup Drago"."

Hermione explosa de rire, se pliant en deux. Puis elle releva la tête, et vit que Pansy la regardait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

"- Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Ben, tu dis une blague, je rigole.

-Mais c'est pas une blague Hermione. Drac' veut sortir avec toi.

-C'est pas possible.

-Donne nous juste un argument pour que ce soit faux."

Les trois filles la fixaient, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"- Je suis celle du groupe à qui il parle le moins.

-C'est parce qu'il est timide. Argument irrecevable.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Ginny !?

-Bien sur que si. Trouve un autre argument.

-Si il voulait me draguer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps! On parle de Drago là!

-Drago ne sait pas comment draguer une fille, puisque d'habitude, ce sont elles qui le draguent.

-Mais...

-Tu vois, tu n'as aucun argument valable!

-Drago est bel et bien attiré par toi!

-Oui, mais le plus important, c'est de savoir si Hermione partage les sentiments de Drago."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Luna, qui venait de parler. Décidemment, si même elle s'y mettait!

"- Alors Mione?

-Mais, laissez moi réfléchir deux secondes!

-Y a pas à réfléchir. Tu aimerais sortir avec Drago, oui ou non? Tu as dix secondes.

-Ben... euh.

-Un...

-C'est que...

-Deux... Trois...

-Ahh tu me stresse Pansy!

-Quatre...

-Y a pas à réfléchir Mione!

-Oui, écoute ton coeur!

-Cinq...

-Cette phrase était trop clichée pour moi, Luna!

-Ne t'évanouie pas, tu n'as plus que cinq secondes. Six...

-Ben du coup, plus que quatre...

-Ginny tu m'embrouilles l'esprit!

-Y a pas à réfléchir, dit le premier truc qui te passe par la tête!

-Sept...

-Huit...

-Neuf...

-Dix!

-Oui? Enfin, pourquoi pas."

Pansy et Ginny se tapèrent la main en signe de victoire, pendant que Luna faisait une danse de la victoire et que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

"-Ben quoi? C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ginny, tu sais que j'étais déjà attiré par lui du temps de Poudlard. Il est beau, intelligent, et il a cet air mystérieux qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Je suis obligée de la reconnaitre. Et je trouve ça plutôt mignon son incapacité à venir me parler: ça lui donne un coté plus humain. Depuis qu'on se connait mieux je suis forcée de reconnaitre qu'il est plus aussi con qu'avant, alors si en plus il m'aime bien, je vais pas cracher dessus."

Elle finirent de discuter sur le futur couple, faisant rougir Hermione plus que de raison, puis elles passèrent aux soins.

Soins qui consistaient en divers massages, et des masques variés.

Et c'est durant le deuxième massage que Luna fit une bourde.

En effet, l'un des masseurs était du même blond que Drago. Enfin presque, puisque le blond Malefoy est inimitable,pour paraphraser Drago. Ginny taquina Hermione, et Pansy avoua qu'elle préférait les roux. Ce à quoi Luna ajouta qu'elle préfèrait même un certain roux, répondant au nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Heureusement qu'elles étaient en territoire moldu et que Pansy n'avait pas sa baguette, sinon Luna serait, à l'heure qu'il est, probablement morte. Et Pansy aussi, à force de rougir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione décida de se venger, en mettant Pansy et Ron en couple. Les Serpentard avaient décidement une mauvaise influence sur elle, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'idée

Idée que rejeta Pansy, en argumentant qu'il n'était de toute façon pas interessé par elle, qu'il l'a considérait à peine comme une amie, alors comme copine potentielle, c'était mort.

Mais une Gryffondor n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, et Pansy allait vite le savoir.

Une fois les soins terminés, les filles rentrèrent, totalement détendues, au chalet.

Et elle furent beaucoup moins détendues – bon, sauf Luna- quand elle découvrirent les catastrophes causés par les garçons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- Nan sans déconner les mecs vous abusez là.

-Que vous soyez totalement bourrés à 18h, passe encore...

-Mais en profiter pour faire une partie de Quidditch en intérieur, là ça dépasse les bornes.

-Surtout quand vous vous servez de vases hyper chers pour délimiter les buts."

Hermione et Ginny étaient en train d'engueuler Harry et Ron, pendant que Luna et Pansy essayaient de rattraper Drago et Blaise qui était en train de fuir sur leur balais, une bouteille de bière chacun dans la main.

"- Les filles, n'engueulez pas Ron et les autres, tout est de ma faute.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Harry?

-Ben je suis allé faire les courses, et je suis tombé sur de la bière. Je voulais faire gouter aux autres, mais comme y a pleiiiiiiiiiiin de types différents, ben j'en ai acheté pleiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

-Et donc vous avez bu combien de bouteilles?

-Bah, une petite vingtaine!

-A vous tous?

-Euh, non? Chacun?

-On les a attrapé!"

Pansy, victorieuse, trainait littéralement par le col les deux fuyards. Qui avaient changés de couleurs. Malgrès leur état alcoolisé, leurs instinct de survie avait bien compris que la brune allait leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Après une vive séance d'engueulage, les garçons durent tout remettre en état pendant que les filles les surveillaient d'un oeil mauvais. Sans baguettes évidemment. Ils y passèrent la soirée, malgrès les tentatives de la part des Serpentard d'acheter leurs surveillantes, qui restèrent sans succès.

Le lendemain, le temps c'étant dégagé, nos sorciers retournèrent skier.

Après un énième défi stupide entre Ron et Blaise, notre ami roux finit sa course dans un arbre.

Il se cassa une jambe, mais heureusement, Hermione réussit à le soigner. Mais elle décréta que Ron avait besoin de repos, et qu'il vallait mieux que quelqu'un rentre avec lui pour pouvoir s'en occuper.

"- N'est ce pas Pansy?"

La Serpentard vit tout de suite où Hermione voulait en venir. Elle lui répliqua donc avec un sourire:

"- Bien sûr! Comme ça, tu pourras donner des leçons particulière à Drago. De ski, bien évidemment."

Les deux concernés – Drago et Hermione- rougirent automatiquement, pendant que Ginny, qui avait tout compris, décida d'emmener le reste de la troupe skier plus loin.

" Traitresse!" lacha Hermione entre ses dents.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent donc coincés tout les deux.

Hermione déglutit, puis commença à essayer d'enseigner les rudiments du ski à notre blondinet préféré. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

Au bout de deux heures, où Drago progressa beaucoup ( peut être parce qu'il était très attentif aux moindres mouvements d'Hermione, qui sait?), ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause sur un bord de piste, sous un mélèze.

"- Dit moi, pourquoi Pansy a réagit comme ça tout à l'heure?

-Hein? Elle a réagit comment?

-En temps normal, quand elle fait ce sourire quand elle réussit à se venger de quelqu'un.

Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait se venger de toi, donc...

-Euh, en fait si.

-Mais, tu l'as juste fait rentrer avec Ron. C'est pas si horrible, surtout qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-Oui, c'est là qu'est le problème. Pansy est amoureuse de Ron.

-Quoi?!

-Oui, je sais, c'est dur à avaler.

-...

-...

-Mais, du coup, sa vengeance, c'est de te faire rester avec moi?

-...

-En quoi est ce que c'est une punition?

-...

-Attends, si Pansy et Ron... Hermione, tu...?

-Bon la pause est finie, on repart!".

Toute rouge, Hermione avait rechaussée et était partie devant. Toute la journée, à chaque pause, Drago essaya de reposer sa question, mais Hermione repartait trop vite pour qu'il ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas non plus le temps de se reposer, et arrivais essouflés en bas.

Le soir arrivant, Hermione angoissait: elle allait bientôt devoir s'arrêter de skier, et rentrer au chalet. Et Drago allait avoir le temps de lui poser la question tant redoutée. Pourquoi la redoutait elle d'ailleurs? Elle se giflait mentalement en y pensant: elle avait avoué vouloir sortir avec Drago, alors pourquoi ne se laissait elle pas une chance? Par peur, par honte de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant?

Elle rentra en se dépêchant, et en silence, ressassant toutes ces questions dans sa tête.

Elle arriva au chalet cinq bonnes minutes avant Drago – qui reste un débutant- ce qui lui donna suffisament d'avance pour déchausser, ranger ses skis et courir dans sa chambre.

Et s'y enfermer.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Drago essaye d'ouvrir la porte pour lui poser la fameuse question qu'elle redoutais tant.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En bon Serpentard, Malefoy était rusé, et savait qu'Hermione ne cracherait pas le morceau de cette façon. Pour qu'elle lui réponde, il allait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Et il savait exactement à qui demander pour cela...

Le repas arriva, et, pour se faire pardonner, les garçons avaient préparé le repas. Enfin, ils avaient commandé des cela ne sembla pas déplaire aux filles, puisqu'elle ne ralèrent pas.

Cependant, l'ambiance du repas ne fut pas aussi joyeuses que les précédents: Hermione détournait son regard dès qu'il croisait celui de Drago, et Ron rougissait à chaque fois que Pansy lui jetait un coup d'oeil.

Mais Hermione était tellement déconcentrée qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Le repas se finis donc sur les récits de Luna, qui raconta comment elle avait cru apercevoir un Ronflak cornu au détour de la piste rouge, et y avait donc trainé le reste de la troupe, Blaise en tête.

Puis tout le monde alla se coucher, et pour la première fois de la semaine, ils se couchèrent tôt, Hermione prétextant être fatiguée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le sixième jour était un jour de tempête.

Mais comme c'était l'avant dernier jour, Drago et Harry décidèrent d'aller quand même skier.

Hermione et Ginny étant inquiète, ils prometèrent de rentrer pour midi.

Les filles, Blaise et Ron décidèrent donc de regarder un film. Après avoir débatu durant une bonne heure, Hermione réussi à imposer Grease. Les mecs ralèrent qu'il n'y avait évidemment pas assez d'action, mais ils se prirent des coussins dans la tête accompagnés de "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!", ce qui les calma rapidement. Ca et le regard de Pansy.

Arrivés à la fameuse chanson "You're the one that I want", Blaise et Luna commencèrent à s'embrasser. Et, surprise générale, Ron se leva, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy, et ils se roulèrent la plus belle pelle de l'histoire.

Pour fêter leur mise en couple, Hermione sortie le génépi – un alcool fort de la vallée- et ils burent comme des trous. Tant et si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'après avoir décuvé, soit vers seize heures, que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

Et bien évidemment, la tempête ne s'était pas calmée.

Nos sorciers commençaient à être légèrement inquiets, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de braver le froid, la neige et le vent pour aller les récupérer.

La moitié des remontés mécaniques étaient fermées, et elles durent faire le tour de la station. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun moldu, et elles purent chercher les garçons à coup de Lumos. Sans aucun succès. Au bout d'une heure, elles commencèrent à vraiment paniquer: les remontées fermaient dans une heure, et elles venaient de retrouver un des gants de Malefoy au bord d'une piste, ainsi que le téléphone d'Harry. Elles décidèrent de la descendre pour les trouver.

Il s'avéra que nos deux sorciers s'étaient fait pousser par la tempête jusqu'à un chalet en contrebas, appartenant à un guide de chiens de traineaux qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, qui gardait les deux sorciers au chaud sans savoir que dehors, deux jeunes femmes étaient à leur recherche, et les abandonnèrent pour réussir à rentrer.

Au chalet, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Seule Luna réussissait à rester gaie, comme à son habitude. Ce fue elle qui convainquit Hermione de ne pas appeler la police. Ou les pompiers. Où l'hopital. Ou l'ONU. La nuit fut très longue et très blanche, les sorciers rassemblés autour de la radio.

Le retour du lendemain fut donc repoussé. Hermione batailla longtemps avec le service de Portoloin, et Pansy piqua une telle crise d'hystérie que le retour fut annulé et reboursé. Cela signifiait qu'ils devraient repartir en avion, mais peu leur importait. L'important était de retrouver le survivant et son accolyte au plus vite.

Il neigeait toujours, mais pas suffisament pour perturber leur recherche. Tout le groupe repartis sur le lieu où les brunes avaient trouvé les objets appartenant aux disparus.

Et leur surprise fut immense. La tête que tira Ron en découvrant Harry et Drago serrés l'un contre l'autre, hurlant, sur un traineau tiré par des huskys allant beaucoup trop vite, vallait son pesant d'or.

"- Par Merlin ce moldu va nous tuer!

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai pus dire sur toi mec!

-Moi pas Potter, faut pas exagéreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"

Comme Luna faisait des grands signes, le gentil moldu compris que le groupe de personnes étranges

était les amis des deux étrangers qu'il avait recueilli, et s'empressa de les leurs rapporter.

Il se fit remercier chaleureusement, en français, par Hermione, en anglais par les autres.

Sauf Ginny, qui était occupée à embrasser Harry, et à l'engueuler en même temps.

Une fois le guide reparti, le groupe rentra au chalet autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, pour entendre les péripéties des deux garçons, et la recherche des filles.

Drago fut assez surpris, et ravis, d'entendre qu'Hermione s'était inquiété pour lui. Il décida de lui en toucher deux mots dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Et elle arriva plus tôt que prévu, puisque tout le monde partit faire sa valise, sauf elle, qui l'avait déjà préparé. Une fois seuls, il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors comme ça tu es parti me chercher?

-Ben oui, toi et Harry. Je n'allais pas vous laissez seul dans la tempête quand même.

-Pour lequel de nous deux tu étais le plus inquiet?"

Il s'était rapproché en disant cela. Hermione voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, malgrès le coté très maladroit du blond. Elle décida, en bonne Gryffondor, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui avouer. Mais en le laissant demander, car si une chose de son éducation restait à Drago, c'était bien les idées de galanteries.

"- Pour toi bien sûr.

-Parce que je suis moins bon en ski?

-Pas seulement...

-Et quoi d'autre?

-Ça"

Et elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser, heureux.

Les autres arrivèrent évidemment à ce moment là, en sifflant pour Blaise, Ginny donnant de l'argent à Pansy en grommelant qu'elle était pourtant sûre que c'est lui qui l'embrasserait en premier.

Protecteur, le blond passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et lui embrassa le front. Puis il murmura à son oreille.

"Les vacances sont finis, mais je veux bien revenir l'année prochaine pour que tu me donnes d'autres cours de ski."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis ils partirent en direction de la gare, pour rentrer dans leur Angleterre natale, en priant que la neige les suive.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est vraiment un gros délire. Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et dites moi vos spécialités montagnardes favorites! A plus!**

 **Xin'**


End file.
